The Past Comes Back to Haunt you
by MAD Marty
Summary: Astrid Is moving into Hiccup's house. When clearing out hiccups room Astrid finds a small leather bound notebook, stained with water.What she finds will show her the pain Hiccup went through as a child. Set after httyd 2 Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 The Book

**Hello this is my first fanfic in awhile, so im sorry if the grama and puctuation is Terrible. No lemons in this fanfic the M rating is there because of the harsh language and the very grafic content that some might find whole story is about Hiccup's expirences as a child when he was Hiccstrid so you are warned and above all else enjoy**

"Astrid! Stop reading my notebooks their personal"said Hiccup with an annoyed look that said are you really doing this to me."But its halarious babe. Its so funny seeing you trying to talk to me, you were so pathetic back then"Astrid said in a jokingly manor that made hiccup blush at the thought, when he looked at her perfect smile."I thought we were clearing up my room so we have room to get your sorry arse in here milady."Said hiccup in his sarcastic tone he was known for."OWW! What was that for "Hiccup said as he got a good wallop to the chest that made him fell back onto the shelves and hitting his head."Fuck my head"Hiccup Said rubbing his head."That's for insulting me and that's for me knocking you onto the table"Astrid said as she knelt down and kissed him on the lips passionatly"maybe I should fall over more often"said Hiccup which made Astrid laugh like a loon"you wish now lets get back to wor….k whats that"pointing to an old black leather bound notebook, that looked like it had been drowned in the deepest oceans and then been tossed into a stew and then burnt. it grabbed her attenion like ants to a picnic."Um nothing important just some writings from 7 years ago I belive"Hiccup said in a tone which was like he was hidng something."Well then guess were doing abit of reading"astrid Said"NOO "Hiccup Snapped realising what he did he apologised"Im sorry its just its….Too embarrsing "Hiccup said but astrid knew hiccup to well hes Hiding something, which made her even more curious like a dog to a wound."Come on it can,t be that embarrsing"astrid said playing along seeing if she could get him to tell her why he didn't want her to read it. Hiccup looked at the book with what looked like a glare but turned to astrid and Said"ok but don't talk about outside of this room."yay astrid yelled as she opened the book its first entry was from 7 years ago on march second entry titled My life sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 Entry 1

**Hello I was really shocked on how many views I got for my prologue to my story I am, really humbled and only in like 5 hours it was like 10 then 20 then 40 to 91 and now when writing this 110! Its fucking crazy well since you guys want it here is the first entry of Hiccups Notebook about his worst times it's going to go to the POV of hiccup as a boy so the first entry isn't going to be too sad but it will be sad so sit down and enjoy**

Astrid Turned to the first entry from 7 years ago from the second of march entitled My Life Sucks.

Today I tried to work up the courage to go talk to Astrid. She was going to the forge today, so I had all day. I tried to talk to her but as soon as I got close I choked up and couldn't speak it was so embarrassing.

Astrid chuckled at the thought "ahh hiccup she thought that's so cute" she thought out loud." What's so Cute Astrid "Hiccup said in a curious tone. "Nothing "Astrid replied in a cheeky manor "well anyway Astrid I have to go I have Cheiffing to do I think I heard this morning that a Trader Johan had some news about Drago "Hiccup Said in a serious tone." Ok then babe can I still read this please "Astrid said with those puppy dog eyes that hiccup couldn't say no to." Fine" hiccup replied as he left the house. Astrid began to read the notebook again

But that's not the worst, when I left for home Tuffnut and Snotlout came out of the blue like a dragon raid and started teasing me. Saying "hey Tuff I think Useless has a Crush on Astrid" Saying it like it was shocking scandalous thing I retorted it by Saying "NO" I know that's not the strongest thing to say but I was mad and pissed off at them so don't judge. I tuned out so I didn't have to hear their next round of teasing. I got home and left for the woods with my hunting gear and notepad to do some sketching. which has become my new hobby. At this teasing thing Astrid just shrugged it off like it wasn't anything important.

So when I reached the woods I started to sketch the trees when guess who shows up. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Astrid. I tried to hide myself from them in the thick undergrowth, I looked like a small green terror in the undergrowth but they had followed me from my house and found me Snotlout and Tuffnut yelled "Hey Useless" Snotlout quickly added "Hiding from Terrible Terrors a we now toothpick". "that's a good one Snotlout" Tuffnut Replied with dopy smile and Astrid just stood there unamused. Why I kept thinking to myself Why doesn't she stop them. Well it must be her Precious reputation she can't lower herself to the runt of the village's Level No No No that's unheard of.

Astrid who was reading all this felt very guilty all the sudden she knew she could have done something but she didn't Why she thought Why. there's No way that the perfect Astrid Hofferson would go out with me. Reading this Astrid Laughed like someone had fallen over and then landed in a cake. It was so weird to her that in the space of 7 years she would go from never in a million years to moving in with him. that hiccup ahh Hiccup.

Snotlout then picked me up and threw me into the tree I was sketching, that gave me a cut on my forehead. He then like pouring salt on a wound took my notebook and ripped it up. I FUCKING HATE SNOTLOUT he's so Fucking mean and Tuffnut is the same. Why does this happen to me. Just because I mess up a lot Doesn't mean I have to be picked on like this. Astrid reading this then got the urge to go punch Snotlout and Tuffnut in the face for what they did but she realised she watched it happen and she now remembered it. She was told that hiccup had a crush on her and she was going to bash him up for it but Tuffnut and Snotlout offered to do it for her. She came to watch. I was then kicked in the stomach by Tuffnut and was getting punched by Snotlout in the head I was bleeding a lot now I'm still now as of writing this I was crying and blood was coming down from my nose onto my green tunic. I stared at Astrid's Bright blue eyes begging her with my eyes not being able to say anything. please make it stop Please PLEASE. why were you JUST WATCHING YOU FUCKING BITCH I cried and cried they stopped Hurting me and I got up and walked home with blood coming out of my nose and mouth and have lumps and bruises everywhere. I could hear them laughing of in the distance Fucking Arseholes. When I reached my house my father still hadn't come back home I got back up to my room and started to write this well I'm going to bed now to cry myself to sleep.

Astrid got up and cried. HOW could she Just stand by and let that happen to him. He didn't deserve it at all. Astrid with tears running down her eyes. He's Right I am A BITCH he doesn't Deserve me after what I did he didn't deserve any of it he may mess up but no one deserves to be treated like that. Oh Gods why did I DO This to him cry her eyes out she lied down on hiccup's Bed and cried.

 **Wow that got dark I wasn't intending it go that dark but that's not the worst I got in mind I will tell you one thing though I was never physically bullied I was very much tormented so a lot of this story is influence by my past experiences It makes in much more authentic in my opinion so let me know what you think and please if anyone would like to talk to me about some the stuff in the story I would love to so thank you for reading the first entry of The Past Comes Back To Haunt You.**


	3. Chapter 3 Entry 2

**Hello i am so sorry for not updating this in so long. I had lots of ideas for other stories and i got caught up in school and such. Now i decided i was going focus on this story for awhile. So expect a few more chapters coming out. Now without further adieu Let When the past comes back to Haunt you commence. Btw when it is the entry it will be in italics.**

A few minutes had pass before Astrid began to stop crying. She couldn't believe she would do that to Hiccup her Hiccup the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Now she thought she didn't deserve him after what she did. But Astrid being curious as usual knew there was more to this and soon she began again at the book like a persistent Bloodhound.

 _A little better_  
 _March 3_  
 _Today was better than most days as i today was my day off from the forge. Every 3 weeks Gobber gives me 1 day to myself to do as i please and today i had an idea. A Brilliant idea. I was going to make Astrid a gift why you may ask. She watched as i was beaten._

The word struck Astrid again like a spear or a dart of a nadder sending guilt down her spine."Why did i do that to him?"

 _True but i am not stupid i can tell she didn't want to watch. I hope and also i still have that crush on her Fucking Crush getting in the way of my well being again._

Astrid Chuckled at this knowing how many times Hiccup has saved her from danger. There for her at every broken bone and every dastardly villain. Now she feels she never deserved that treatment that love. She loves Hiccup but she doesn't know if he should love her.

 _Well so i went down to forge avoiding both My dad and those jerks. Not referring to_ Astrid at all. I hope she isn't reading this. if you are Astrid i am sorry for Calling you a bitch please don't cut me in half PLEASE mercy of the gods Please.

Astrid was both laughing and was Guilty "I should be asking for forgiveness not you hiccup"Astrid said to the book expecting it to talk back.

 _I Was greeted by Gobber who instantly noticed my cuts and bruises. "Lad whatya do to get yourself that battered boy"Gobber said. "Fell down a hill"i said which was my most common excuse it works every time. As i am Infamous for my clumsiness. "And whata doing here it's your day off"Gobber asked. "I'm making an axe For um Training yes training."I said And yes i know that was terrible. "You can't even lift an axe Hiccup what are you doing here lad?"Gobber said i knew i wasn't getting out of it so i said "Well i um am making it for um ahh uh" "Astrid" Gobber finished "Should of knew your obsessed with that lass so you are making her an axe cause she broke her current one am i right?"Gobber asked though he is abit of a mutton head at times. He is surprisingly clever. i was just shocked he figured it out so quickly. "So go on don't want to keep the lass waiting."_

Astrid was shocked that hiccup was making her axe for her. She did remember when she broke her axe she was training and she missed a tree and it a rock and shattered. That was why she was so willing to go beat up hiccup that day. Because she needed to vent off anger but couldn't cause her axe broke. Really Astrid had a small crush on Hiccup at that time but at that time training and being the best was more important so she hid those feelings from everyone even herself. When Hiccup came back she was going to make it up to him one way or the other she had to.

 _I Spent the entire day making the axe it was great perfectly balanced and was very sharp double edged and was made just like her old one but better. I was so proud of my work which is a feeling i don't feel often ,pride and it felt good. I couldn't give it to Astrid today i had to wait and tomorrow was the best day it was her birthday._

This really intrigued her she did remember getting the axe from Hiccup but something else happened she just couldn't put her finger on it.

 _I got home saw my dad at the table eating i was starving i hadn't eaten since breakfast. So i joined him "So Son how was the forge today" My dad asked awkwardly we hadn't really had time to talk to each other much. "Dad don't you remember today was my day off remember every 3 weeks"I said sarcastically i knew i wouldn't remember. "Oh well um what did you do then" He asked i couldn't tell him about my plan with Astrid so "Nothing much you" I replied yeah i am not good with excuses. while Dad rambled on i quickly finished my chicken stew and scampered upstairs to my room where i am now writing this. i'm going to bed now_

Astrid was quietly thinking what happened on her 14th birthday. She still couldn't remember the whole thing so she decided to keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Entry 3

**Hello and welcome, i am really glad so many people are reading this. I can't say how surprised i am at the views and such. I guess it is because the story is interesting well i hope you guys think so. I am trying out a better way of organizing my paragraphs so it is easier to read. Also i am putting alot of effort into making sure The grammar is perfect, just for you guys. So please tell me what you think please be completely honest, so i can improve and if you have any suggestions feel free to review to tell me so, I respond to all reviews. Enough of me rambling on so without further adieu The Past Comes Back To Haunt You.**

 _Today everything went to plan. Yeah right it did, almost everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Its that constant reminder i am still Hiccup the useless. So where do i begin, lets start when i went to give Astrid the axe i made for her. I walked up to Astrid who was looking quite glum, probably because of her broken axe. "Um a A Astrid um Happy Birthday i um made you a gift" I said to her ,she just gave me a look that i will cherish to the day i die. happiness best way to describe it "You made me something really?"She asked i could tell she was excited. I took the axe from behind my back and showed it to her. Her face was Amazing she lit up like a bonfire at the sight of the axe. "Oh My GODS Hiccup THANK YOU I can't believe you made this for me"She squealed in delight ,something you don't see Astrid do often unless it's Snoggletog. She then Did something completely Amazing she hugged me, yeah i know she hugged me ahh.  
_

Astrid who was reading all this just laughed at how much of a dork he was but he was her dork and she wouldn't have it any other way. Astrid was starting to remember that day but it was still fuzzy. Hiccup's beginning wasn't at all comforting when he said things went wrong.

 _The next thing warmed my heart up so much. "Ah Hiccup i want to say sorry for just watching you get beat up, i should have stopped them but i didn't can you forgive me?"She asked i was completely gobsmacked Astrid was apologizing to me how did that happen. Well funny thing is when i'm shocked i don't stutter around Astrid which is weird. "There is nothing to forgive Astrid" I said plainly giving her one of my smiles. Then she gave me another hug then Ran off calling to me" I'm gonna go test the axe out Thank you Hiccup"She said as she disappeared into the forest to kill some trees._

Astrid found this all so cute and endearing. She then looked at her axe ,which was the same one Hiccup made for her. Granted it had been upgraded over the years but it had seen so many adventures. All with Hiccup she sighed just thinking about Him, which is weird since Astrid normally gags at romantic stuff like that. Then the tang of guilt struck her again he had done so many things for her and she didn't do anything to help him back then. He was so nice to her but she was too busy to notice how bad he was treated.

 _So you are probably wondering what happened, that made my day go downhill. Well i can sum it up in one word, Snotlout._

"Uh oh" Astrid said out loud she had a feeling it involved Snotlout.

 _So when i was talking to Astrid and gave her the axe Snotlout was watching and I could tell he was really jealous that Astrid hugged me twice. So to get back at me for quote on quote "Stealing his Girl" he got the twins and decided to jump me. Before i could react Snotlout was backing me towards the well and i think you can see where this is going._

"yep sure can"Astrid said to the book, knowing full well where this was turning out.

 _I was then tripped by Tuffnut then. "AHHHHHH Thud Splash"_

"Oww that must of hurt i so have to get them back for all this later" Astrid cringed.

 _i fell in the well and not just that i hit my head on the side. Knocking me out then when i hit water BAM awake again. luckily i could stand on the bottom so i waited to get pulled out. "Ah can someone help there's a 14 year old Berk heir down the well. I would be appreciative of some support please." i called out and about 5 minutes later. "HICCUP ARE YOU ALRIGHT"Bellowed my father almost making me deaf at the noise. "yeah i'm alright just deaf"I replied Sarcastically_

"Gods Hiccup how can you be Sarcastic in that situation" Astrid face palmed

 _"HICCUP how can be sarcastic in this situation"Stoick replied. "Can you just get me out of here"I said. "Yeah grab onto the rope lad"My dad said as i grabbed the rope i was then pulled out covered in water and dirt. "how you get in there Hiccup" Stoick asked. Any normal viking would have told my dad the truth but i knew i was most likely going to be beat up more. If i told him so i replied "You know me Hiccup the clumsy and all i tripped and fell." My father just face palmed and shook his head before turning back to his duties_

"Geez Hiccup you're such a mutton head then but it shouldn't had to be like that anyway"Astrid said to herself the guilt always reminding her she's at least partly responsible.

 _This just proves to me that no one cares about Gobber and Gothi are the only exceptions. It makes me really sad that i have to deal with stuff like this daily. I have no idea how i'm made it this far._

At this Astrid heart felt like it was being crushed. "Oh gods Hiccup why did we do those things to you?" Astrid said with tears stinging the sides of her eyes.

 _I Don't know what i did to deserve everything i get. If i did then i would be comforted knowing i deserve what i was getting. Sometimes i feel like i should end it but then i realize that Gobber and Gothi would miss me but that doesn't get rid of the feeling that i'm worthless._

"No Hiccup please don't think that. You aren't worthless you don't deserve what you got."Astrid cried out letting loose more tears at the thought of Hiccup killing himself.

 _But Alas i have another thing keeping me here... Astrid and from her hugs today i think she is pretty happy with me so maybe i might have a chance with her maybe._

 **Well i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter sorry if it's too short for some of you. Well please R &R and if you guys have any suggestions please tell me. Well Cya**


	5. Chapter 5 Entry 4

**Hello and firstly i am so sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks. I have been so busy with things, from assignments, exams, getting an infected eye and the flu TWICE! and a whole bunch of other things,So basically my life has been hectic. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, It really warms my heart when ever i see one. Well anyway hope you enjoy and please R &R**

Astrid felt like she hadn't cried that much in her entire life, even when hiccup almost died fighting the Red Death. She was starting to blame herself more and more for what Hiccup went through, She started to think Hiccup would leave her as soon as he remembered what she did to him and she wouldn't blame him,she started to believe he didn't deserve her anymore. Astrid at this point was crying to herself but the need to find out everything she did to Hiccup to make it up to him made her continue reading.

 _Today was the usual nothing much happened today... Well if you read the date today anyone on berk can tell you that isn't the case._

Astrid looked at the date Friday 13th of April and if Friday the 13th wasn't an indication of the day then what would?. Black Friday as it was later called was the worst Raid in Berk's history. The date now days was forgotten because of the peace with dragons but Astrid remembered that day and it wasn't really helping her mood either.

 _Fire and smoke and not the usual amount. It was horrible i swear i might be scarred for life because of today, well more than usual. At least 30 people died most of them I didn't know but today I realized how much the village hates me._

"Oh Shit" Was all Astrid could say and think about after that. She knew she was going to feel more guilty now, so she embraced it by reading it.

 _So I wake up to a Dragon raid but not any normal Dragon raid these raids are called Deaths From Above. I realized quickly I needed to get to the forge, so i ran as fast as my legs could go But the only response I got from going outside is "GET BACK INSIDE" "What are you doing" "Get back inside useless" and such is all i get. I repair weapons at the forge so you would expect I would be told to get to the forge at least but no I am such a burden I need to go back inside my house. So because of this when I get to the forge even Gobber's small talk can't even lift my spirits. Then I got an idea, I was going to prove myself gain the acceptance of my tribe I am going kill dragons but how you have no muscle one might say, Well I have brains and ideas well blueprints but nothing built yet But now I had a goal to kill a dragon alas it seemed the gods weren't so happy with Berk today, because the Dragons unleashed a dragon no man had seen before only tales of it's destruction ran through the archipelago. It never shows itself, never steals food and is faster than lightning, we Vikings call it The Night Fury._

Astrid laughed at how much vikings feared Toothless but she remembered that day as it was the first time the night fury came. Even though Toothless can act like a puppy dog mixed with a cat. There's no doubt a Night Fury was dangerous and extremely powerful.

 _This thing is insane, it is said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself. It took down all our catapults All OF THEM! Killing most of the people manning them. This left our food supply wide open. Me being curious and all i left the forge to see the Night Fury. I run to the top of a hill outside to try and spot it but I couldn't as it was always covered in darkness._

"Gods Damn you Hiccup and your curiousness it's going to get you killed one day." Astrid said

 _As I look up and see nothing but black night, I hear flapping then the loud THUD of something landing. I look around and see a green and red nadder with shades of blue and yellow eyes stare at me with what i can only assume is Curiousness. Call me crazy but aren't dragons mindless killing machines but this one is curious about me. Well i didn't have long to think as with a loud shrill it came running and me in the opposite direction._

"Hate to tell you i told you so but i told you so"Astrid said to the book, starting to realize how crazy she must sound talking to a book. "Yeah no wonder hiccup doesn't deserve me i'm talking to a book for Thor's sake!"Astrid muttered to herself.

 _I run as fast as my little legs can carry me, like really i do this time as i don't want be eaten today or frankly any day. I scream for help then "HICCCCUUUUUUPPPPP" Uh oh public scolding time i guess i might take my chances with the nadder behind me. I look around to see the nadder getting it's head beaten in by my massive 400 pound father and his massive hammer, It takes a few blows before flying off. My Father turns to me "WHAT are you doing outside The forge HICCUP!"My Dad bellows down on me, If his words weighed anything i would of been crushed no doubt. "Trying to... um ... see.. t t the Night fury."I squeak out. My Dad's face goes red with anger as he glares at me i look away to see a crowd of people around us, Public humiliation just what the doctor ordered. "YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED Don't you know how dangerous that thing is? Gods above why do i have to deal with my son's mess, I have more important things to deal with than this." He says pointing to me "you just gestured to all of me?" "Exactly" That last part was like a knife straight through my heart. The worst thing is all around i hear noises of agreement, snickers and down right shouts of "GET Him outa here" and such The village sure hates me for some reason i don't know. Must of missed the memo i guess._

"Oh Gods that is horrible, That is horrible."Astrid really shouldn't be angry at Stoick as she knows full well he more than made up for it, by paying the ultimate price. Tears start to fall as she remembers what happened.

 _"Gobber get him home NOW!"My dad bellows as i am shooed off. I feel tears start to brim in my eyes. I waste no time and run off home ignoring Gobber's voice. So here i am, Knowing The Village hates me The Gods hate me and My Dad hates me. That's all i have to say._


	6. Chapter 6 Entry 5

**_Hello again people, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly this story will be coming to a close in two chapters as the climax is about to start in this chapter and there is not really anything i can do after the climax But Do not fret i have a solution. I have been working on ideas for a new story The Story is called Moments To Change A Life, It is a run away fic with twists and turns, new dragons and villains and Hiccstrid Romance galore. I am certain if you like this story you will love my new one. Also don't worry i am not going to stop this without finishing it first i wouldn't do that to you guys. My new story will be going on for ages and ages, it will be my masterpiece. so without further Adieu The Past Comes Back To Haunt You._**

 _Astrid looked at the next page to see it was dated a few days after the previous one but she took no notice of it as she began to read._

 _Well today was a failure... just like my life so far. You may have noticed i didn't write anything for the past few days as nothing much really happened and i reserve this book for important things in my miserable life._

 _Astrid groaned and cringed at the way Hiccup described his life. She knew his life wasn't and still isn't a failure. Hiccup had done so many great things in his life that she was extremely thankful for. Astrid's guilt rose even more if that was even possible, she hated what she did to him before ,she hated what everyone did to Hiccup... because she loved him._

 _So yeah i tried to tell my father what has been going on, well actually i was forced to as i couldn't... exactly... hide it today. Today again when i was out in the forest doing some sketching, i was jumped by Snotlout and the Twins again. I swear who ever is reading these must find it extremely repetitive by now._

 _Astrid managed to give a little chuckle at that comment but the worse thing was that it was repetitive._

 _But this wasn't any ordinary beating no no no i couldn't be that lucky no they had a reason apparently. "Useless why weren't you doing your job you little piece of shit, Your "CURIOUSNESS" caused what 30 people to die or something"Snotlout said trying a blame the deaths of the villagers on me like i cut them down myself or something. It was most likely because his dad got hurt during the raid and he needed someone to blame it on and i happen to already be the village's punching bag so i was the prime person for the job._

 _"I SWEAR I should KILL Snotlout for what He's Done! That Fucking Son Of Half troll Rat eating munged bucket" Astrid grunted out in anger as she clenched her fists needing something to take her anger out but nothing or no one was in the room...Yet she thought. As it just dawned on her that hiccup would be coming home soon so then was when she would make it up to Hiccup but she had doubts if he would accept cause she thought she didn't deserve his love. Funnily enough Hiccup thought quite the contrary he was thought and still does that Astrid is too good for him and she deserves a more masculine viking for her but those were only doubts on himself and Astrid is always there for him. That's one thing they share, one of many things they both relies on each other for comfort, so all Astrid wanted was be in Hiccup's lean but strong arms and let her tell her everything will be OK._

 _I kept silent cause i knew nothing would dissuade him from his "TASK" I just resigned to my fate and kept my arms up in a defensive position but i didn't expect what came next. "Ha got nothing to say hey useless no wonder you're mother i died, she rather be dead then raise the failure of a viking you are!"Snotlout spat at me as the twins chuckled on the outside just waiting to start beating me up. "Come on Snot lets get started already"Ruffnut said but unaware to them inside me something had snapped ,i felt something i have never felt before RAGE!_

"Oh shit"Astrid said as she was genuinely a bit intimidated by it, as she had never seen Hiccup in a state of rage before so she no idea what to expect.

 _I Lashed out like a wild animal being let out of it's cage. I sent a punch to Snotlout's jaw giving me a resounding crack as my fist collided with his jaw. To say Snotlout and the twins were flabbergasted was an understatement they were looking at me like i grew a second head. I was fuming as Snotlout recovered from the blow and punched me in the face. I was use to the pain but my rage wasn't satisfied, I landed another blow to snotlout this time to his nose. A loud crack could be heard along with Snotlout's screams of pain. The twins were just watching the show when Snotlout called. "Ah Get That FUCKING twat NOW!" The twins out of their trance ran at me and started belting down on me. Even though i was enraged i couldn't ever hope to stand up to all three._

"Oh gods NO! Hiccup get out of there"Astrid Called in fear.

 _I tried to run but to no avail it was a fruitless effort. Snot and the twins kept belting down on me i started to cough up blood and i could feel one of my ribs cracking CRUNCH I heard and felt it break. Snot and the twins must of heard it as well as they started to laugh manically loud and hard they laughed. I was in so much pain that i might of passed out._

Astrid groaned and cringed at the thought of hiccup in that state, That horrible, horrible state.

 _After what seemed like a eternity they left laughing away at how easily they beat me when i was fighting back. That was no concern of what was my concern was getting home and getting help. I needed this to stop, It had to stop i wasn't going to live long if it didn't. I was going to tell my dad and this all was going to stop hopefully._

 _"YES Go hiccup tell your father YES" Astrid shouted in glee and relief._

 _As i got up fighting the pain of the broken rib and my other cuts and bruises i began my crawl back home. As i was walking well limping in pain more like it, I looked at my hands they were shaking, Shaking so much they looked like they might of been shook off my arms. I then looked at my wrists i felt a new sensation will be, A new urge as i looked at them, The urge to cut my wrist. The thought almost comforting now a way to release my pain a simple Release._

At this Astrid froze, Hiccup had the urge to cut himself. The thought hit her like Thor's hammer as she fell into a pit of snakes filled with guilt and sorrow the snakes being the thought of Hiccup cutting himself.

 _I trudged my way to my house the pain making each step living hell, The pain was like a knife stabbing me in the ribs with each step. By the time i reached my house in the village the pain was almost unbearable but i trudged on. I could here in my house two men shouting one being my dad and the other SPITELOUT. "Oh Shit" I said as limped my way to the doorstep. I slowly opened the door to see Snotlout's father belting down to my father about how i broke is son's nose for "No Reason" Yeah right. "And here is the menace that broke me son's nose!" Spitelout shouted at me. "Hiccup did you break Snotlout's nose?"My dad asked i couldn't lie about it. "Yes dad i did but i was only defending myself when Snotlout and the twins jumped me in the forest."I replied shyly Spitelout exploded "LIES YOU MENACE YOU JUST PUNCHED HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS OF HIM!" Spitelout screamed out._

"Jeez bloody Spitelout always been a Arse hole but wow this is a whole new low" Astrid groaned but she knew Hiccup could prove he was jumped for obvious reasons.

 _"If i was jealous of someone it certainly not be your son"I replied with my usual dry humor style but before Spitelout could say anymore "SILENCE... Thank you ,now hiccup can you prove you were jumped by Snotlout and the twins?" My dad asked "Yep il show you the injuries i got" I said as i lifted up my shirt to show all the bruises that turned my abdomen into a purple mess especially around my broken rib which was the most bruised. "IS THAT A BROKEN RIB!?" My father shouted i could see Spitelout visibly paled. "AND YOUR HERE COMPLAINING HERE ABOUT YOUR SON'S BROKEN NOSE WHEN MY SON HAS A BROKEN RIB!"My father shouted at Spitelout it felt really good that he was getting his just dessert._

"Yeah go stoick tell that Son of a half troll off YEAH!"Astrid shouted joyfully.

 _But it was short lived, "Now get out my house and i won't trial your Son!" Spitelout scurried out and as soon as i heard the door slam i turned to my dad and asked "Dad can i talk to you about something?" He turned to me "Hiccup you need to understand i can't always stand up for you, you need to Stand up for yourself but you can't go fighting like that Ok you need to make The family name proud Ok" I could already see i wasn't getting through so i just nodded. "Good now go to bed i will get Gothi to come other to treat you broken rib in abit" My dad said as i walked up stairs and here i am didn't i tell you i tried but yet again my dad never listens Gothi should be over to treat my rib soon which is good. My hands a still shaking so much, When Gothi goes i am not so sure if i am gonna go to sleep straight away. I Can't take it anymore i just want it to end ,I Just want the pain to stop i could make it stop, I could all it would take would be a few knife slashes and a small wait._

with that Astrid's mood dropped and broke again with that horrible thought. NO Hiccup couldn't do that, He Couldn't for obvious reasons, which Astrid was oblivious to at this point. So she was scared out of her mind as she broke down again and Cried ,so hard she cried that she felt she was literally crying herself a river but she couldn't stop at this point she had to keep going as hard as that may be.


	7. Chapter 7 The Note

**Well here i am back again, Sorry for such a long wait but I have been busy with school as late, so hope you guys enjoy. Also this chapter is gonna be shorter than usual, as it is more of a note then a journal entry. Well then Without further adieu The Past Comes Back To Haunt You.**

Astrid turned the next page and in was a note not attached to the book. What was in it made her heart feel like it had been ripped out, Shaken around and Crushed with a Hammer. It was a Suicide note. "Oh GODS NO! HICCUP NO!"Astrid Screamed out as tears rolled down her face like a waterfall.

 _If you are reading this then i guess you found my body. I can't deal with it anymore between my father's resentment of me and the torture i have to live through that is my life, I don't know what's worse. I have been beaten, mocked ,scorned and ostracized by everyone in the tribe minus Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs and Astrid. I Can't take it anymore i'm sorry i took the cowards way out but alas i am a coward apparently._

"Please 'sob' Hiccup 'sob' don't talk like 'sob' that you're not a coward 'sob' "Astrid cried out in anguish as her heart was torn asunder.

 _To Gobber I wanna thank you for being there for me, You were like the father i never had but desperately needed. I'm sorry i couldn't be stronger i tried i really did but i just can't anymore i can't Sorry. Thank you for teaching me how to be a blacksmith it has been the biggest joy in my life so thank you Gobber.  
_ _To Astrid Hi i hope you like you axe i made it just for you, I could say so much more i know i didn't have a chance in life to be with you so i'll just say it now. I Love i really do so yeah._

Astrid was shocked and saddened by that, Hiccup Loved her even then and she never even took much notice for him, How could she how could she.

 _To Dad I'm sorry dad i probably disgraced the family name by doing this but i know that's all you care about you honor, the tribe and Mom you never loved me after she was taken. Is it because i'm so much like her, WELL I CAN'T DO A FUCKING THING ABOUT THAT CAN I, WHAT I EVER DO TO GET ALL THE FUCKING SHIT I DO WHAT DID I DO, To deserve all it. As my knife cuts my Wrist and i bleed out i say my last goodbye Farewell._

"HICCUP! AHH" Screeched Astrid her a shocked distraught state. The Hot tears well down her face like water on rock, flowing her sobs became loud cries. She then looked at the note and noticed a few blood spots as well as the stains from her own tears. She curled up in a ball of guilt and sorrow rocking herself while crying loudly and soaking her tunic and furs. "Astrid? Are you Ok?"

 **Well i tend not to do these but anyway, CLIFFHANGER so yes Hiccup is back home and the next chapter will be the last i know sad but all good things come to a end but anyway fake egotistical moments aside so next chapter is what you all been waiting for and by Gods do i have a doozie planned so keep an eye out for that. like i said before sorry for the short chapter that is because i couldn't think of too much to put in a suicide note. well anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and cya.**


	8. Chapter 8 Putting the Past Behind you

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of The Past Comes Back To Haunt You, Yes I know everyone it is sad that is ending but like i said before i will be writing a new story, which i have been putting so much effort into figuring out in the past few weeks But before we start i need to address something, firstly i want to thank everyone that has been reading this, i could not of wrote this without people's support whether by reviewing or reading, It has been such a pleasure writing this for all you wonderful people. So without further adieu let The Past Comes Back To Haunt You conclude.**

"Astrid What's wrong? why are you crying" A soft gentle voice came from downstairs, Then was accompanied by one footsteps and the thunk of the prosthetic. Astrid was trying to compose herself but she couldn't, she just kept breaking down in sobs and tears. Hiccup opened the door and saw Astrid there curled up into a ball of sorrow and tears, then ran to her to comfort her. "Astrid tell me what's wrong? i hate seeing you cry, Tell me what's wrong" Hiccup asked desperately. "Im s s sO SORRY HICCUp IM SO SOrry" Astrid cried out in so much emotional pain, then gripped Hiccup in a Death grip of a hug which she prayed would never end. "Sorry for what? Astrid you didn't do anything?" Hiccup asked confused and worried so deeply for the love of his life.

He then saw it the book, Note, everything came back to him like a sword through the heart. "OH ASTRid It isn't your fault it was never you fault" Hiccup cried out to Astrid holding her tight."I just stood there and watched while you got beaten and tortured Hiccup How Can you say it isn't my fault? I don't deserve you after all you have done for me"Astrid asked and sobbed softly trying to hold herself from bursting into tears. "DON'T EVER Say that Astrid!, Of course you deserve me you are the most loving, fantastic person in my life and i wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for you. I Love you, I Love you with all my heart and don't you ever, EVER Forget that I don't care what happened in the Past I care about now and I won't let the past come back to haunt me and neither should you." Hiccup exclaimed while finishing off with a tender kiss to Astrid's Temple.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Astrid asked filled with love and hope, while her usual confidence was starting to leak through. "Astrid there is nothing to forgive"Hiccup said simply. Astrid then gripped impossibly harder and started peppering Hiccup's face in kisses. "Thank You Hiccup Thank you but you're here so why didn't you um" "Kill myself" Hiccup finished, Astrid nodded in response as Hiccup reached over to his desk and reached in the drawer and took out a note. "Read this Astrid"Hiccup said lightly, Astrid took the note and began to read it was from herself 7 years ago.

 _Dear Hiccup I would like to wish you get better. I heard Snotlout and the Twins jumped you in the forest and you fought back and gave Snotlout a broken nose. I didn't know you had it in you so good job with that. also i wanna say sorry i wasn't there to help i feel horrible that you get what you do but there's not much i can do about it i'm afraid, You're a nice guy Hiccup and i wish we can be friends but i have a reputation to keep up and i don't want to loose it. I promise you i will try and keep Snot and his goons off you're back until you don't need me to, I know one day Hiccup you will do something great do never give up Never.  
_ From Astrid

"Astrid when i found that note i was prepared to die and i was so close then but when you told me to never give up, that gave me hope and the strength to keep going and that Astrid is what has kept me going all these years, You." Hiccup said holding Astrid tight in his arms as She cried tears of joy and embraced him.

Hiccup began to get up pulling Astrid up with him. "Bring the book Astrid i wanna show you something" Hiccup said lightly as Astrid nodded in agreement. She took the book and lead by Hiccup went downstairs and outside into the light. "Where are we going?" Astrid asked curiously. "You'll see" Hiccup replied as he got on Toothless and motioned for Astrid to sit behind him, Astrid obliged and got on still holding onto the book. Toothless crooned at Astrid sensing her recent distress, "I'm fine Toothless" Astrid said with a smile on her face, Which Toothless returned with his gummy one.

With a few beats of His Wings they were off soaring into the sky, Astrid was just holding onto Hiccup,with her chin on his shoulder like she had done in ages passed. After quick flight they landed in The Cove and Astrid as amazed to see it filled with candles and a few furs on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle of it all. This just added to the stunning view of The Cove.

Astrid to entranced to speak was lead by Hiccup to the center of it all next a roaring fire. "Astrid i wan't you to promise me to put this all behind you, I Love you and that's all that matters do you promise me?"Hiccup asked "Yes Hiccup i promise" Astrid replied with a smile, Hiccup returned it with one of his own lopsided grins. "Then through the book in the fire" Hiccup said which Astrid was more than happy to oblige to. Astrid was still troubled though and it was evident on her face. "Astrid" "Yes i know i promised you Hiccup but i can't not feel horrible about it i just wish there was a way to make it up to you." Astrid sighed out. "Well there is one way Astrid but you have to close your eyes ok" Hiccup said "Ok but don't do anything crazy Haddock!" Astrid shouted regaining her confident persona as usual."There's the Astrid i love welcome back to midgard babe"Hiccup chuckled and Astrid laughed to as well.

"Ok Open them Astrid" Hiccup said What she saw blew her away, Hiccup on one knee holding up a box and in the box was a gold ring with a Deadly Nadder symbol engraved in it. Astrid was crying tears of joy when Hiccup said "Astrid Hofferson will you give me the greatest honor and marry me?" Astrid leaped onto Hiccup screaming "YES OF COURSE I WILL HICCUP" Then Planting a deep and passionate kiss on Hiccup's lips. Once Astrid stopped to take a deep breath She saw the look of absolute joy on his face. "OWW what was that for" Hiccup screeched "That's for making me cry and That's" Astrid deeply kissed Hiccup on the lips "For asking"Astrid said with a massive smile that could light up the world.

The pair then sat down and began eating their dinner as the sun started to set and as Astrid was starting to doze off the last thought she had was "I Have put the past that haunted me behind me" As she fell into a pleasant sleep.

 **And there you go guys that was The Past Comes Back to Haunt you. I Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as i enjoyed writing it, like i said at the top i wanna thank everyone who has read, reviewed faved followed ect. And i will see you guys in the next story Adios people**


	9. Authors notes oneshot sequel options :D

**Ok this is not a chapter or anything for obvious reasons but I would just like to ask few questions. Ok so I am considering writing a oneshot as a kinda sequel to this story.**

 **Oneshot option 1 is a Hiccstrid lemon with Astrid making it up to Hiccup abit more (If you know what I mean)**

 **Oneshot option 2 is basically what happens when Snotlout heard about this as he is talking to hiccup at his bachelor party (at the end when people are asleep drunk or gone home)**

 **Anyway review if you want option 1 or 2 you will have a week :D so may the best oneshot idea wins**


	10. Chapter 9 How to train your Dragon

**Anyway with the general consensus being option 1, That will be what this will be about. Also just a warning I have never written smut before so don't expect it to be that good. hopefully if all goes well the chapter should be 1000 words or so long. Anyway so without further adieu let the lemon commence.**

It had been a few days since Hiccup and Astrid had got engaged, celebrations were in full swing. The great hall hosted a massive celebration with dance, laughter, food and of course tonnes and tonnes of booze. Hiccup and Astrid who decided not to drink much, were quite overwhelmed by the sudden celebrations. Enough so they decided to leave the drunken idiots otherwise known as vikings to their obscene amount of drinking.

The couple had not been able to see each other for the past few days, With all the wedding planning going on. So they decided to spend some "quality" time together at their house. Astrid and Hiccup were giggling along about things when they reached their bed.

"Hiccup, there has been something bothering me, since we got engaged" Astrid stated as Hiccup gave her a concerned look, telling her to go on. "It is just I know I made it up to you by accepting your proposal. I just think I have another way I can make it up to you" Astrid added with sultry smile. Instantly telling Hiccup what she was thinking.

"Oh really Milady, what do you have in mind then?" Asked Hiccup cheekily with a smug smile. As in response to the question Astrid straddled Hiccup giving him a seductive smile as she slowly grinding against his crotch area. Eliciting a deep groan from Hiccup as Astrid began to strip him of his armor. Unbuckling the straps then throwing the armor on the floor.

Seeing that Astrid was still in her armor. Hiccup began taking off her shoulder pads while he began to deeply Kiss Astrid up and down her neck. Earning his efforts a moan "Ahhhh" Astrid moaned. Astrid then unbuckled his belt pulling off his Tunic and pants throwing them to the side with the others. Leaving Hiccup in his undergarments clearly showing his erect cock caged in it's loincloth prison.

Astrid stopped kissing Hiccup to give him a show, as she first took off her Tunic and Skirt. Before unbuttoning her breast bindings, revealing a pair of round mounds of flesh, perfectly sized for a grown man's grasp. Hiccup was left ogling his soon to be wife's breasts much to Astrid's delight, Hiccup grabbed them rubbing his thumbs against the hard, pink nipples. Kneading them as he fondled her soft fleshy mounds wantonly.

The madly in love couple continued to kiss frantically, until Astrid wanting more physical contact, pushed Hiccup onto his back. This made Hiccup jump as he did not expect that at all. Astrid then ran her tongue along his chest lustfully, lapping every inch of him. Until moving downwards to Hiccup's crotch eliciting a loud moan from Hiccup.

"You know what time it is Hiccup?" Astrid asked Smirking. Hiccup only groaned in response as Astrid gripped his rock hard cock from underneath his loincloth. "Dragon training time" Astrid said smugly. She then removed the loincloth prison of Hiccup's Dragon, letting it spring forth both figuratively and Literally. "Oh we have quite the wild Dragon here, I guess I will need to train the dragon" Astrid said seductively her voice dripping with want and lust.

Astrid then moved her tongue around the tip, enticing a deep guttural groan out of Hiccup. Before taking his "Dragon" into her mouth, bobbing up and down along his shaft. "Ahh Fuck Astrid So Good!" Hiccup cried Huskily. Hiccup knew Astrid didn't often did this, only on special occasions or If Hiccup felt sad for some reason and needed some support. Though with Astrid bobbing up and down on his cock or should he say "Dragon" He wasn't thinking about it that much.

After a few minutes of sucking Hiccup's "Dragon" Astrid noticed his cock twitch and writhe in her mouth. "Oh FUCk Astrid I'm Cummming AHHh!" Hiccup shouted in pure euphoric bliss as his cock squirted a few jets of white hot bliss into Astrid's mouth. Once Astrid was sure she had all of it her mouth she swallowed it all "mmmmnhh if I knew you tasted this good I would do this more often" Astrid said with a husky tone while licking her lips seductively.

Hiccup was panting hard after he reached an awesome orgasm but he realized he should to the gentleman thing an repay the favor. "Well since you trained this dragon, how about I polish up the 'Saddle' "Hiccup said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "I Would love, if you would polish up my 'Saddle' Babe" Astrid replied while lustfully licking her lips, just the thought making her even more impossibly wet.

Astrid then positioned herself in-front of Hiccup showing her very soaked panties to him. The wetness making them almost see through. Hiccup then kissed along her stomach down to the hem of her white and wet panties. wrapping his fingers around the edge he slowly and seductively, lowered them revealing her golden triangle an area for Hiccup's eyes only.

On top of her clit was a truff of golden hairs that matched her golden locks of her head perfectly. her lower lips pink and swollen from her aroused state, glistened like sun on a majestic lake. Astrid licked her lips expectantly waiting for his calloused fingers or his tongue to begin "polishing" her up.

Hiccup moved one finger along her lips teasing her entrance. Before pinching her nub gently pulling it sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, while he played with her bundle of nerves. Hiccup then as if he was polishing a tiny leather saddle. Moved his finger in a circular motion around her clit. He then lowered his face down onto her vagina as he began to eat her out senseless.

With practiced ease he dove his tongue into her lips, causing her deep moans to echo throughout the room. "AHHHhhhhh Hiccup mmmmh Soo good!" Astrid moaned out in a state of bliss. Astrid always knew that Hiccup was amazing with his fingers and tongue but even so it never got tiring for her. And by Hiccup's smug grin which Astrid would need to fix later, He seemed like he enjoying it as well.

Hiccup loved eating her out like this, almost as much as Astrid loved getting eaten out herself, though obviously not as much but most importantly he loved her taste. At this moment Hiccup could tell she was close to the edge. So spreading her lips with his fingers and reaching right inside her with his tongue he brought her to an amazing orgasm. "AHHh Fuck keep Doing that ahh I'm Cumming MMmmmn!" Astrid moaned loudly, her toes curling tightly as her juices seeped out splashing Hiccups face.

Astrid was panting deeply her eyes rolled back toes finally uncurling. Hiccup was just admiring his work but the throb of his now revived "Dragon" was aching to be ridden. Astrid converging her gaze to his cock smirking realizing that she could get Hiccup and his smug self back. "Well the 'Dragon' recovers quickly doesn't he? How about I take him for a nice ride" Astrid said lustfully.

Hiccup was then forcibly pushed onto his back grunting at the action. Astrid then crawled over hovering her wet, pink cunt above his "Dragon". Pinning his arms down she positioned his cock aligning it with her clit. Before slowly lowering onto his "dragon"eliciting a loud guttural moan from his throat. deeper and deeper into her she went until she bottomed out, her clit touching his balls she began to ride him. Up and down back to front in a diagonal pattern.

This gave both them sensations of such lustful bliss that no wonder people turned into nymphomaniacs. Astrid's tongue was plank down as she hopped up and down making slapping noises as her perfect but slapped against his balls. Hiccup was thrusting up and down to please himself and his fiance even more, trying to bring them into orgasmic insanity.

Astrid's cavern's sides were pleasing both of them extremely well as Hiccup thrusted and Astrid hopped senselessly "Hiccup ... Ah .. My TITs ahh" Astrid said though it fell on deaf ears. "Put Your ahh hands On My ahh tits Or ahh fuck you Loose Them!" Astrid warned taking Hiccup out of his stupor. Hiccup instantly began to massage her tits squeezing them tightly.

The couple of almost crazy nymphomaniacs were fucking like their lives depended on it for awhile. Moaning, groaning loudly into the night but like all good things it had to come to end but a spectacular end at that. Hiccup and Astrid were fucking without pause, until Astrid's hopping became more frantic and irregular as she neared the edge of her second orgasm. This frantic action cause Hiccup to near his peak as well and with a few hard and powerful thrusts Hiccup released his seed into Astrid. "Ahhhh ASTRID AHH!" Hiccup screamed out his lovers name.

The white hot pleasure that spread through her body brought her over the edge, as her vagina tightened around Hiccup's cock. "AHHh HICCUP AHHH!" Astrid screamed also screaming her lovers name. As the sexual euphoria enveloped both of them as they cascaded down each others orgasms.

Panting with tongue out and eyes rolled back, Astrid rolled over to Hiccup's side tucking her head onto his chest. Just listening to his rapid heart beat as she worked to slow hers down as well. The constant Thump, thump was her lullaby as they couple slowly slipped into a a calm and reinvigorating sleep.

 **Well there you have folks my first lemon hope you like it and please R &R if you liked it. Now I probably won't be doing option 2 for 2 reasons 1 the vote was for option 1 and 2 If I write something I have to focus on that thing only and when i want to do A MOMENT TO CHANGE A LIFE (shameless self advertising) as well it gets complicated. Anyway like I said hope you enjoyed =D Cya**


End file.
